marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Eugene Mason (Earth-616)
(Georgia ), | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Small Time Criminal, Hero for Hire | Education = | Origin = Human. Found costume and weapons belonging to the original Crime-Buster. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Kurt Busiek; Richard Howell | First = Power Man and Iron Fist #105 | Death = Power Man and Iron Fist Vol 2 1 | HistoryText = Eugene was doing a 30-year sentence in Louisiana for arson and murder. He started off in the Little Alcatraz prison when Luke Cage was in there. One day while out working on a railroad, he faked an illness, knocked out or killed the two guards, and escaped in a truck and headed for New York. He found a cheap apartment to rent in Pottersville and the landlady sold him a suitcase of old clothes left by her previous tenant who was the original Crime-Buster who had died in the Skrull-Xandar War. Figuring he could do the same as Luke Cage, he donned the costume and a wig so no one would recognize him and started to promote himself as a Hero for Hire. His first outing as a hero was when he 'helped' Power Man and Iron Fist by capturing Firefly while they were fighting and claiming the reward for himself. Crime-Buster began to rival the original Heroes for Hire in business, but he would also take on not so innocent clients and was often brutal in his methods, for example he once charged a kid to stop another kid from bullying him, and he shattered the thirteen year old bully's kneecaps. Luke Cage was sure he recognized his voice but couldn't remember where from, the rivalry eventually climaxed when the terrorist group known as the Black Tigers planted a bomb in Madison Square Garden the police called Heroes for Hire and Crime-Buster offering a reward for whoever overpowered the terrorists and stops the bomb. They both managed to take down the terrorists, but when it came to disarming the bomb, Crime-Buster ran away when he saw there was only 15 seconds left on the timer, leaving Power Man and Iron Fist to deal with it. After the humiliation, Crime-Buster drifted out of the public limelight, saying he was going to bide his time and that there would be a reckoning for Power Man and Iron Fist. After Civil War After the Civil War, he was listed as a potential recruit for the Initiative, and joined the Cavalry, the Georgia Initiative team. Crime-Buster was mentioned as serving in the board of directors of the Penance Corps. Fellow board of directors members included Águila, Black Tiger, Justin Alphonse Gamble, and Thunderbolt. The Penance Corps board of a directors reportedly posed for a picture. He has since been murdered, and his girlfriend, Iron Fist's former P.A Jennie Royce, has been convicted of the crime but there is some doubt as to her guilt. The circumstances of his death were later depicted. Muhammad Zebari, the founder and leader of the Penance Corps, was murdered by his underling Joseph Duffy. Duffy took over the Penance Corps after the murder. Crime-Buster eventually discovered that Duffy was really neo-nazi Gerry Kammill. He kept this information to himself and tried to blackmail Duffy, expecting payment. Duffy tasked Crime-Buster with a potentially dangerous mission in Venice, hoping that his blackmailer would get killed. In Venice, Crime-Buster faced Commedia Dell'Morte (The Comedy of Death), a group of villains based on commedia dell'arte characters. They wore enchanted masks, which tasked them with killing at least once every day. Crime-Buster managed to escape with his life, in the process stealing the enchanted mask of Columbina. Jennie later wore the mask and was compelled to kill her boyfriend. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Self-preservation and greed. | Equipment = Original Crime-Busters Costume. | Transportation = | Weapons = Original Crime-Busters Multi-Firing Double Pistols. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix3/crimebusterpmif.htm }}